No More Running
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: When Daniel wakes up alone from a night spent with Vala, he refuses to allow her to run away anymore.


I wanted to write a story in the POV of Daniel and this is what I came up with.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: None<p>

* * *

><p>I live for reviews, good or bad<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No More Running<strong>

Daniel awoke feeling refreshed and happy. Happier than he'd felt in a long time. It took him less than a second to remember why he was feeling so euphoric and grinned at the memory. He and Vala had gone out on a date, a _real_ date, last night. Everything had been perfect. They'd gone to dinner and a movie. Then he'd brought her back to his place and they'd made love. Some time in the middle of the night he'd awoken to find Vala staring at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. He'd smiled up at her and, before he could stop himself, he'd told her he loved her. He'd seen the tears in her eyes as she kissed him and they made love again.

His grin quickly left his face when he reached for her only to find the sheets cold. He shot up in bed and looked around the room. She wasn't there. In fact, there was no evidence that she had ever been there. He felt himself start to panic but clamped down on the emotion quickly, telling himself that she must have gotten up early to take a shower or something. As he got up, he stubbornly pushed back the fact that Vala hated to get up early. He refused to believe that he was just a one-night-stand to her.

He searched the entire apartment, knowing he wouldn't find her but not wanting to believe it. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed a piece of paper perched on the coffee maker. If he wasn't so upset, he'd have laughed at how well she knew him and his need for coffee first thing in the morning. Instead, he sat at the counter and read the note.

_Dear Daniel,_

_ I woke up early and decided to take a taxi back to the base. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I don't think either of us wants the entire base gossiping about us coming in early together. Especially with me in the same clothes I left in yesterday. I'll see you later today._

_ Toodles,_

_ Vala_

She hadn't called him darling and she'd signed toodles instead of love. Something was wrong. Vala signed even her most mundane notes with love. Realisation hit him then. She hadn't said she loved him last night. She'd only kissed him in response to his declaration. But, damnit, he'd seen it in her eyes! He knew she loved him. She was running scared, trying to write him off. He'd be damned if he'd allow her to walk away from this without a fight.

With that in mind, he hurriedly dressed and drove to Cheyenne Mountain in record time. As he stormed through the corridors of the SGC, Daniel wasn't even aware of the looks he was given or the people scattering when they saw him coming. He only had one thought in mind; find Vala.

As angry as he was, Daniel knew the first place to look for her would be the commissary. When he rounded the corner, she was just coming out and he didn't even take the time to calm himself before making his way to her. He sneaked up behind her and grabbed her elbow, making sure she couldn't get away.

"We need to talk." he whispered in her ear. He felt her tense beneath his hand but, when she turned, she had a huge grin plastered across her face. Daniel could see it didn't reach her eyes and he knew he was right. She was scared.

"About what, darling? Do you have a new artefact to look at?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he told her as he pinned her to the wall, his arms on either side of her shoulders so she couldn't escape. "Why did you leave this morning?"

"Darling, we're drawing a crowd." Her eyes darted around nervously, focussing on anything but him.

Daniel didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. He didn't care who witnessed this. "You've never cared about an audience before. What are you afraid of?"

Her eyes met his again and, for just a split second, he could see fear in the gray depths. Then she shut him out and anger flashed in her eyes. She tried to move away from him, but he only moved in closer.

"Oh, no you don't." He took Vala's chin in his hands and forced her to look directly at him. "You're not hiding from me this time. No more running away."

"Who's running away? I just thought you might want to continue this in a more private setting." Her voice was light but he knew it was only a mask. He knew if he let her go, she'd find some excuse to run. And he was determined that she wasn't getting away from him again.

"Nope, I'm good. You guys good?" He finally turned and acknowledged the group of personnel standing in the hallway. When they grinned and nodded, he turned back to Vala. "See, everyone is good with this. Now, answer my question."

"And what question is that?" she asked stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Why did you leave this morning without a word?" He could be just as stubborn as she could.

"I left a note." she told him. When he only stared at her, she sighed and continued. "Because, Daniel, I was trying to be discreet. I didn't think you'd want everyone to know about what happened last night." Looking past his shoulder, he heard her sigh again. "But appearently privacy doesn't mean much to you."

"You want privacy? Fine, let's go." He grabbed her elbow again and dragged her along, not saying a word until they reached his quarters.

"Private enough for you?" he asked as he closed and locked the door. He saw her eyes dart down to the lock. She pulled her arm from his grip and started pacing.

"This will do, I suppose. Now, you wanted to talk?"

"Vala, I want to know why you left this morning. The truth, this time." he told her when he saw her mouth open. "No more of that privacy crap. Why did you run?"

"Really, Daniel. I didn't run. I needed a change of clothes so I called for a cab and left. Don't make more out of it than it is."

"More out of what? Your leaving or last night?" Daniel was seething as he waited for an answer. He saw shock cross her face before she hid behind that ever-present mask. He wanted to hit a wall in frustration, but thought that might not be the best course of action. Instead, he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Daniel, we had fun last night. Had a nice dinner, saw a good movie, and had fantastic sex. Why do you insist on making more out of that than it was?"

"More than it-Damnit, Vala! We _made love _last night." He made sure to emphasise those two words. He wouldn't let her belittle their night together. "It meant something to me and I thought it meant something to you, too. No, I _know_ it meant something to you. I saw it in your eyes, felt it in your touch, heard in in your voice."

"There is no need to get all...poetic, Daniel." she huffed in frustration but refused to meet his gaze. "I don't know what you think you saw, felt or heard but maybe I'm just a better actress than you thought."

"No," he said emphatically. "I've known you long enough to know when you're messing with me. Last night was real."

"Well, obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do. Otherwise, you would know I'm not capable of being genuine. You're forgetting that I used to make my living as a con artist. I'm very good at making people believe what they want."

"Vala," he tried to interrupt, but she kept going.

"You said it yourself, I'm not good at forming lasting relationships."

"Vala, that was over two years ago. You've changed. You _have_ formed lasting relationships." She scoffed at him but he forged ahead. "You visit Mitchell's parents every summer. You have a girls-night-in with Sam and Carolyn every month. You and Teal'c have a bowling night once a week. Hell, you even go to karaoke with Jack whenever he's in town."

"That's different, those are friendships. What you're asking from me is more than I can give."

"What am I asking of you? That you stop running scared and accept this? Accept us. I love you, Vala. And I know you love me."

"I never said that, Daniel!"

"You didn't have to. I saw it in your eyes."

"You didn't see anything. I was perfectly willing to keep this-this thing light between us. Why did you have to complicate things by telling me...by saying that?"

"You can't even say it, can you? You can't say the word love." Daniel was getting scared now. He knew she loved him but if he couldn't get past her shield, they had no hope for a future.

"Of course, I can. I just don't feel the need to."

"Then say it." he challenged.

"This is ridiculous." She made to move toward the door but Daniel caught her arms and wouldn't let go.

"If it's so ridiculous, just say it. What have you got to lose?"

"I-I-I can't." She stared at her feet like they were the most interesting things she'd ever seen. "Can't you just let it go?"

"No, I can't." He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up. "It's taken me years to figure out how I feel about you. Now that I get it, I'm never letting you go."

"But Daniel, I don't know how to do this-this...relationship thing. I'm just not good at it."

"I've got news for you, honey. Neither am I. The last meaningful relationship I had was with my wife. It's taken me a long time to get to this place. A place where I'm finally ready to take the leap again. And I want to take it with you." He stared intently into her eyes, hoping she'd see the love he had for her. She tried to look away but he held her steady. Finally she bowed her head down to his chest with a defeated sigh. He held her, knowing she'd speak when she was ready. After a few minutes, she lifted her head again and pulled away. He panicked for a second before she sat on the edge of his bed. He sat next to her, but didn't touch her. If they stood any chance, she had to work through this in her own time. It felt like hours before she finally spoke, but was probably only minutes.

"The last honest relationship I had with a man was my fiance. I was seventeen and I...loved him dearly. He was such a gentle soul. Quiet and shy. A lot like you, in fact. When I was taken as...host to Qetesh, he tried to fight for me. He was severly punished and it was all my fault. After I was separated from Qetesh, I went back to the village. As I walked through the streets, I was stared at with suspicion and contempt. But I'd hoped Carden would be different. He'd loved me. I thought he'd understand. When I saw him in the town square, he looked at me with such anger, such _hatred_, I could feel my heart ripping in two. This man who'd pledged to love me was the first to throw a stone. The rest of the villagers joined in and I almost didn't get out alive. Part of me didn't want to live. But I did, and I vowed that day that I'd never be vulnerable again. I'd never let anyone get under my skin so, least of all another man. Then I met you and you showed me a world where vulnerability wasn't considered a weakness. A place where people cared freely for one another, no strings attatched. For the first time since Qetesh took me, I felt I could get close to people. I now have friends, people I care deeply for. I do care for you, Daniel. I-I love you. But I'm so damaged, so broken, I don't think I can be what you need. I'm not strong enough. I'll only end up hurting you."

As she spoke, Daniel remained silent. He knew she needed this catharsis. But now, as she finished, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't hug him back but she didn't pull away, either. He kissed her temple and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Vala, you are strong. In fact, you are the strongest person I know." When he felt her move, he held her tighter, stopping the argument he knew she was about to make. "You are. Not many people could go through what you have and come out alive, let alone, rebuild their life. I've never met a person so resilient. No matter what life throws at you, you bounce back stronger than before. You may be damaged, but you'll never be broken. As for hurting me, as long as you love me, you can never do anything to hurt me. All I need is you." He felt her arms come around his waist and tightened his grip again. "You know, you're not the only damaged one here. I'm a bit of a train wreck myself." He felt her smile against his chest. "And that's why we're perfect for each other. You've helped to heal me. Now I want to do the same for you." He held his breath as he waited for her response. Finally, she looked up at him with a watery smile and he was filled with relief.

"Daniel, I need you to know what you're in for. I'm new to this whole relationship thing so I'm not sure what to do. But, if you're willing to try, I'd like to take the chance. But only for you. I do love you."

Daniel smiled and pulled her back into a fierce embrace. "I love you so much, sweetheart. And I promise I'll be here no matter what. You are not going to be able to get rid of me."

"Good, I'm glad. Because, you're stuck with me, too."

"So, no more running?" he asked.

"No more running." she confirmed, bringing her lips to his for a kiss.

Daniel couldn't believe his luck. This beautiful woman loved him and he couldn't be happier. He'd thought he'd never feel this way again. But now he couldn't imagine a future without her. He knew, no matter what happened, they'd get through it. Together.


End file.
